yo_gabba_gabba_crossofandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King First Day
Mother Witch and her sons, Lord Tigress and Dracula countering the African animals and turn them to stones but expect Simba the Lion King and his friends and family because they are being rescued by the Gabba gang and they can protect them in Gabba Land. Plot Lord Tigress and Dracula were checking all of the animal kingdom of Africa they been invaded but failed, because some superheroes stopped them, but what Dracula and Lord Tigress saw that they haven't been invalidated yet was "The Pridelands" so they tell their mother, Mother Witch that they had never invaded the Pridelands yet and that’s given Mother Witch an idea so she told her sons the to invade the Pridelands they can turn the animals who lives there into stones. Meanwhile in the pridelands, a meerkat named Timon and his best warthog friend, Pumbaa came to the priderock and wanted to show their lion king, Simba, his lioness queen, Nala and their wise baboon, Rafiki (who are teaching the littlest lion cub princess, Kiara how to walk) what they found in the jungle while searching for their favorite meals, grubs was a baby honey badger but Zazu the hornbill fly to Simba and told him that invaders arrived and they are going to turn all animals in the pridelands into stones. As Mother Witch and her sons are turn some of the animals into stones they are being watched by Mickey and Minnie who knows what is going to happen to the Lion King gang because if they turn to stones, there’s no more The Lion King so they prevent the Gabbas (Plex, Toodee, Brobee, Foofa and Muno) to rescue them immediately. At Gabba Land, DJ Lance grabs the message from Mickey Mouse and show to the Gabba Gang and read to them, “Dear Yo Gabba Gabba, Minnie and I saw your Arcehmedies, Mother Witch and her sons, Lord Tigress and Dracula who kidnap Big Bird the last time invading the pridelands and the African animals into stones and they are about to do that to the Lion King gang so we want you to rescue them and keep them safe in your place immediately because with out them, there's no more the Lion King and their fans will be very disappointed! Sincerely, Mickey Mouse". Plex immediately beans Simba, Nala, Baby Kiara, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, they baby honey badger and their priderock to Gabba Land. When the Lion King are bean to Gabba Land, they don't know how did they got here, they finally realize that it's the Gabba Gang who save their life just like they save Mickey and Minnie from the witch doctor the last time. After interduce to each other, Simba and Nala realize that Timon and Pumbaa found a baby honey badger which it's so lonely, Timon and Pumbaa asked them it's okay to keep it just like when they found Simba as a cub the last time and he and Nala said yes and reminded them to take care of it so Timon and Pumbaa name a honey badger, Bunga. After that the Gabba Gang explains the Lion King everything about Mother Witch and her sons invaded their world so their friends, Mickey and Minnie sent the Gabba Gang the message to rescue the Lion King Gang and keep them safe in their place so they won’t be turn to stones because with out the Lion King there’s no more the Lion King. Simba and his family and friends understand what the Gabba Gang said so they had to stop them but DJ Lance told the gang that the Lion King has to remain here until Mother Witch spell is broken. Meanwhile at Mount Olympus, Mother Witch is very angry because those gabbas are going to broken her spell on African animals, but Lorkus tolds her that the Gabbas and Friends are going to free the African animals just they save the Lion King gang while Mother Witch, Lord Tigress and Dracula were trying to do. Mother Witch almost try to vanish the Lion King into solid so there’s no more the Lion King, but suddenly their spell wasn't working because the Super Gabba Friends stoles them and taking to Gabba Land. Back at Gabba Land, Rafiki summits Mother Witch Magic with his staff to find out about how to break Mother Witch spells and it’s show the only defeating her is the only way. DJ Lance told The Gabba gang and the Lion King gang that Mother Witch can send some of her monsters to harm anyone so they have to defeat them first until the last monster. Simba told his friends and family that they will be stay in Gabba Land for a while until Mother Witch is gone for good and the Gabba gang can only take care of it. In the end, the Gabba Gang join Rafiki as they sing “Circle of Life.” Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Episodes Category:The Lion King Episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Episodes Category:Season 1